


Drinking, Breaking-in and Soulmates

by SuperArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amused Oliver, Drinking, Drunk Felicity, F/M, Funny, Kissing, Love, Soulmates, olicity - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/pseuds/SuperArrowGirl
Summary: She was drunk. She was more than drunk. But she felt awesome.After her first drink, she had felt warm and more relaxed. She knew she should have stopped then, but she didn't.After the fifth drink, she had felt more cheerful and friendly.She had felt like she could do anything.That was why she was here, in Oliver Queen's Penthouse.





	Drinking, Breaking-in and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I do not know what this is!! lol  
> It just popped out of my head and I wrote it!
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> (Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language.)

She was drunk. She was more than drunk. But she felt awesome.

After her first drink, she had felt warm and more relaxed. She knew she should have stopped then, but she didn't.

After the fifth drink, she had felt more cheerful and friendly.

She had felt like she could do anything.

That was why she was here, in Oliver Queen's penthouse.

***

She'd gone out because she had felt like it. After a week of stress she needed to relax and have some fun. But the thing was when she was drunk, she did stupid things, like breaking in her Boss's home. But in her defense, the security was a joke. She was standing in what she thought was the living room.

A noise came from the stairs and not too long after there was a very shirtless Oliver Queen in front of her. His brows furrowed as he saw there was someone. He blinked.

“Felicity?” He asked unsure if the woman was really here with him or it was his imagination.

She giggled and approached him.

“How do you know my name?”

“You work for me, at Queen Consolidated.”

Then she titled her head on the side and observed him. She had never met the man. She had heard of him, she had seen him on pictures but never for real. She poked him on the cheek and she laughed.

The man was worried now.

“I was at the bar and I drink. Not water or orange juice but alcohol. I had a very very long week and I wanted to drink and I wanted to have fun.” she spoke while her eyes trained on his beautify face. She stroked his scruff. “Then you were on my TV doing a conference press. I meant a press conference and then it clicked.”

A huge smile was on her face. Her eyes were shining with what he thought was happiness. He waited for her to keep talking and tell him what the hell she was doing here at 4 in the morning but she was silent.

“So, you drank?” she nodded.

“You saw me doing a press conference.” she nodded again

“And then you broke in.”

“Yeeeepppppppp”

He inhaled deeply.

“How did you manage to do that?”

“I am a genius Oliver Mister Queen.”

“I...”

“You are my soulmate!! Surprise.”

Then she was bouncing like a child, singing and laughing. He put his hand on his face and sighed.

He had noticed Felicity Smoak a while ago. He had never officially met her but he was appealed to the woman. He had seen her in the cafeteria of the building at work. He had enjoyed hearing her voice while she talked to her coworkers oblivious of his presence. He had heard everyone at work talking about her with amazement and respect. And surprisingly when he got home today he had decided that on Monday he would go see her.

“There is not such a thing as soulmates Felicity.”

“Of course soulmates exist silly. You are mine and I a m yours.”

Oliver's body felt warm as she said those words. But now was not the time to have sinful thoughts about the blonde woman who was wearing a very tight and very short green dress. His favorite color. _Damn it_!

As she saw him, taking notice of her body, she smiled.

“I wore this dress because I wanted to get laid but then you appeared out of nowhere on the TV and boom soulmate you know.” She said in a flirty voice.

He needed to control himself. Thank god she had decided to come here. The thought of her being with a man was bothering him.

“You need to sleep it off Felicity.”

He went to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She took it and swallowed the water.

As soon as she put the glass on the table, she was on his arm, hugging him.

With the feel of her body pressed against him, it was hard for Oliver not to be aroused.

“You are hard.”

He groaned.

“Really you're build like a Greek God but you can't be a God because God is up there and you are down here and you're not Greek.” What she was saying didn't make any sense.

Her hands caressed his naked torso and he shuddered. He needed to make a stop to the touching because he didn't know if he could control himself.

He put some distance between them and her eyes fell on his male part.

“Oh, look, little Oliver is awake, which does not seem so little.” She was about to put her hand on him but he stopped her and closed his eyes.

She laughed.

After 20 minutes of struggle, she was finally sleeping in the guest room.

***

Felicity woke up with a jolt. Her head was pounding very hard. She felt awful. She immediately regretted the drinking. As she looked around her she gasped. This was not her room. She blinked tying to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered the bar, the drinks and then nothing. Nothing but this awkward dream where she had told Oliver Queen her Boss that he was her soulmate. She chuckled.

Slowly, she got up and noticed that she was no longer wearing her dress but instead she had a shirt. A man's shirt. Maybe she had slept with someone. She steeped out of the room and headed downstairs where she could feel the smell of coffee.

As she reached the kitchen, she stilled. She probably made a noise because he looked straight at her, his eyes scanning or more accurately enjoying the skin visible to his hungry eyes.

Oliver Queen. Oliver _freaking_ Queen, her _freaking_ Boss was in front of her, coffee in hand and he was shirtless. God that was a sight she wouldn't mind waking up too. The man was very handsome and so very hot. Still confused as to how she ended up here, she shifted uncomfortably and spoke.

“Mister Queen; Hi...” she was unsure of what to say. She didn't know how she had ended up here of all places.

“You drunk last night. A lot and you broke into my home to tell me that we were soulmates.”

Her eyes winded at his words. _It wasn't a dream!_

“No it was not.” He sounded amused.

She needed to control her mouth and make her thoughts stay in her head. _Shit_. That was embarrassing. More than embarrassing. It was a disaster.

“I am so sorry Mister Queen. I don't know why I came here. I was... This is so awkward. I drunk and of all the places I could go I came here.” she sighed. “Please don't fire me. I like very much working at your company.”

Silence. He didn't say anything so she added.

“This is never going to happen again. I... damn it.” she closed her eyes and counted down to ten. When she opened them he was in her personal space.

“So? Soulmates?” he was teasing her she knew.

“I...” she cleared her throat. It was very hard to think of anything with him this close.

“Soulmates don't exist. It's just... I read this stupid book where the guy and the girl were soulmates and last night I was drunk and...”

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

“Go on a date with me?” he asked.

She couldn't thinking straight. She couldn't breathe His scent. His closeness was making her inside all hot and bothered.

“Date? Me? I mean you want to go on a date with me?”

“Mhm.”

“But I'm awkward and I am...”

He pressed his mouth to her once again shutting her up.

“Okay.” She didn't know why she accepted to go on a date with her boss. She just felt like it was something she had to do.

This time she was the one to kiss him. She had never thought that her life would change that night but it had, for the better. They had been dating for six months when one night as they were having dinner together he proposed.

The day of the wedding was when they had told their families how they had met. They all laughed. It was a memorable day. A year later, they were enjoying their married life, they were happy and they were expecting a baby.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> You can find me on twitter: SuperArrowGirl


End file.
